Aftermath
by loopsylacy
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Piper, Calypso... come read for yourself.


**PERCY**

 _August 18th, 2011_

We all sat along the beach. It was a breezy August day and camp had come to an end. Granted we spent most of it in Rome trying to keep Mother Earth herself in a napping mood.

We succeeded, luckily, made it through with minor injuries. As for Annabeth and I, we also have trauma from Tartarus. But I think it's all good because we're alive and we have each other.

Anyways, then our "repair boy", as my partner in crime, Piper, has continued to refer to him as Leo Valdez was off on a quest in hopes to find Calypso's island. But, last time I checked, and I quote from Calypso herself, "no hero can find this island twice."

We had faith in him, of course, but I guess we're all just afraid he wouldn't make it, or he'd drive himself mad trying to get back to her.

"To Percy!" Annabeth raised her glass of blue punch, made specially by Argus. "Happy birthday Seaweed Brain." She kissed me as the others joined her toast.

"So did you have any birthday resolutions?" Piper asked me.

I thought for a moment. "Not to fight in another great war, and, or, be a part of another Great Prophecy."

"That's an excellent resolution, my friend," Jason said.

"True story, man." Grover gnawed on a pop can.

"But you know what I really want?" I ventured.

"What?" They all said collectively.

"For all of you to come to Goode with me."

"Percy, Camp Jupiter is our home." Hazel reminded me.

"I know… it would just be cool, you know?"

"I'm staying at camp year round, maybe I could," Piper said, Jason grabbed her hand.

"I'm at that academy, but I'm done rebuilding Olympus now… I'll ask my dad." Annabeth said. I wanted her to stay most of all. After being apart for so long and then spending time in Tartarus together… we haven't left each other's side except to eat meals and the occasional camp activity. Even sleeping. It may sound scandalous, (Gods forbid if Hazel finds out, I'm always scared she's gonna pass out when she starts fanning her face) but she'll come to my cabin, sometimes in tears, muttering about her nightmares.

I can remember the first time it happened we slept in the big house…

I couldn't fall asleep. I had heard stirring on the green, then I could hear a faint scream. I told myself it was nothing. It sounded like maybe it had echoed in my head. But then I caught a glimpse of light in one of my cabin windows. I sat up and saw it was coming from the Athena cabin. I ran straight out the front door in my PJ pants and tee shirt. When I burst through the door all the campers had been gathered around Annabeth's bunk I pushed past them and Chiron.

She was hugging her knees to her chest, her face red and beaded with sweat. Tears ran little streams down her face.

I knelt down to her level, she looked up and as soon as she saw me she jumped into my arms. The next thing I registered was the fact that she had been sitting in my lap and crying into my shoulder, the entire Athena cabin, Chiron, and surrounding cabins looking down at us as I whispered "it's going to be okay, we're safe now," into her ear.

"Please don't ever leave me again." She looked up at me. Her whole body was shaking as she kissed me. I could feel everyone around us shift and I could hear a couple giggles.

"I never will," I promised her.

"But you guys are coming down for college, right?" Frank asked, pulling me out of my daze.

"Absolutely," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I just have to survive school for two more years and then figure out what the hell I want to do," I said. "Super easy."

"I think," Annabeth laced her fingers through mine, "you should become a college professor on Greek History." I brewed the idea in my mind… I liked the idea; Professor Jackson. I'd get to teach kids, help them, have my own office.

"What are you thinking Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I like that," I said. Then I realized that her hands had migrated to my lap and she had a confused look on her face.

I cleared my throat. "I-I meant the professor idea, not ah- the um- mmm- hands." My face felt hot. Luckily, she smiled. She swung her arms around my neck and kissed me again. I must have looked like a tomato.

"Gods, you guys are so cute," Piper noted.

Later in the day, I was sitting in my cabin, packing my things when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called. Piper slipped into the cabin. "Hey, Pipes, what's up?"

"Um… I was just wondering if you were, uh, you know, serious about the Goode High thing?"

I closed my bag and walked over to Piper. "Of course, as much as I hate being the Gods pawn, I love hanging with you guys. And I hate how we're so far apart, I understand if you want to go with Jason to camp Jupiter and live closer to him."

She gave me a small smile, "actually, Jason was thinking about going too…"

"That would be awesome!"

Her smile transformed into a smirk. "In that case, I'm so going to pummel you, Jackson." Piper punched my arm.

"Oh you can try McLean, but I own that school!"

"You weren't even there half the year!"

"My step dad is going to tell them I was in the hospital." I laughed. "And I was there the entire ninth grade year."

"Wow, will they let you back on the swim team?" I could tell she was joking, I've actually gotten multiple questions about the swim team since I've started High School. I have considered it. I guess I was just so worried about the Titan war, then my grades and Annabeth. Oh, yes, and then I slept for four months and when I came out I had no memory of who I was. So, I guess I just haven't had the time.

"Hmm, maybe I'll try out," I said.

"I'm sure you'd be great," Piper said. She paused for a moment. "Well, thank you, Percy. I'm looking forward to it."

"No problem Piper, I'd never miss a chance to have my partner in crime with me." Piper shot me a finger gun and left my cabin.

"Yes, of course. We will. I promise. Okay… love you too, bye." Annabeth hung up her cell phone. I didn't mean to walk in on the conversation but I needed to ask Chiron something and she just happened to be in the Big House living room.

"Hey," I said. She turned around, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi," she said. "Guess what?" We walked closer to each other.

"What?" I put my hands on her hips.

"My dad said I could stay!" She cheered. My smile got even bigger, I pulled her close and squeezed her tight. I could feel her smile against my chest. We were finally getting a normal happy life.

And it was amazing.

 _ **So, sorry if that was bad... but practice makes perfect. I hope you enjoyed and I will gratefully accept any suggestions of constructive criticism.**_

 _ **yours truly, lacy**_


End file.
